nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToxicCosmos/Nehrim Wiki
Nehrim Have you played Nehrim yet? You should! Nehrim is a total conversion of Oblivion, meaning you need the Oblivion disk (or image) to run it, but it has nothing to do with Oblivion itself. It's a whole new game with it's own characters, quests, lands, etc. Find out more. Anyway, I've been helping get the new wiki up, meaning adding as much information, images, etc as I can. We could all use some help, so if you're interested, go here. Keeping Track I'll be using this post to keep track of the stuff I've been working on - feel free to add to these pages!! 2010 *Faltrin Fortress - added creatures, npcs, an item, and a map containing location of creatures/npcs *Pickpocket of the Sildonar - created page. missing info on "other objects" and possibly some equipted items. Still needs image. *Sorah the Alchemist - created page. missing info on "other objects" and possibly some equipted items. Still needs image. *Spells - created page. Still missing many spells and info on where they can be obtained. *Diseases - added icon to Water Rot. other icons still missing. *Scrolls - created page. Still missing many scrolls, where to get, and cost. *Ingredients - created page. Still missing many ingredients, effects, and cost. *Old Pit, Shaft - created page. *Small River Crab - created page. *Creatures - edited layout. *Crabs / Wolves - created pages to keep all variations under. Moddled after Spiders page. *Animals (wild) - edited animal pages to give uniform look. Much info still missing. *Pit Rat - created page. *Battlemage of Etranar - created page. *Mana Chapel of Ansa - created page. *Slaughterfish - created page. *Wiki layout - still a work in progress, but main elements are in place. *Edited Places layout. *Giliad - added some info on NPCs and important notes. *Spider Cave - created page. *Cross Spider - created page. Added to Creatures list. 2011 *Home Page - fixed header width overflow. Need to check several pages to make sure it carries. *Wiki layout - got rid of large top space and fixed side rail positioning issues. *Character Infoboxes - working on. Will start on other Infoboxes. Plans Some things I plan on working on if needed. I'm not trying to reserve these, please work on them if you can. This is just a reminder to myself. *adding spells *adding ingredients *adding scrolls *Treasure Hunting page *adding to Books page *screenshots of creatures I encounter *catalogue of people I meet *maps of dungeons/caves/fortresses/etc I go to *possibly reworking creature page Styles If you're wondering about my table and icon sizes and properties. 'Table Properties:' *Rows/Columns: self explanitory, remember to add a row for the headlines. *Headers: First Row (sets first row to bold and centered) *Border size: default (1) *Alignment: default (not set) *Width: 100 percent *Height: blank *Cell spacing: 0 (to look like a natural solid line) *Cell padding: 3 (so the text doesn't touch the border) : note: if you're using an icon, remember to set the first cell's width (the cell in which the icon will be) to the size of the icon. See below for sizes I've used. 'Icon Properties:' *Standard size: 58px (used in tables - spells/ingredients/etc) *Inventory size: 70px (so far only used on scroll's page as generic scroll image) *Small size: 43px (generic magic icons on scrolls page) Category:Blog posts